collaborationfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:CQ
Is there any-body OUT there? CQ 04:17, 3 October 2006 (UTC) Welcome to MetaCollab Hope you'll have a good experience with this "community". --Let's 08:41, 3 October 2006 (UTC) (founder of Projects) Welcome again! Hey CQ, welcome to metacollab. here's the usual greeting that I post - when i remember ;-) -> Welcome to the collaboration on collaboration. As the founder of this wiki, one of my central interests is in making MC more useful for both finding and generating new research, as well as connecting with those who share your research interests. To these ends, I encourage you to join the email list associated with this site here. I hope this email list will provide a means for general and specific discussion relating to anything and everything to do with collaboration across talk page discussions. And if you haven't already, I encourage you to check out and post to the community portal and Current_events. Please feel free to shoot suggestions my way. Cheers, and enjoy! -- Mark Elliott 13:29, 4 October 2006 (UTC) MetaCommunity & Community.Wikia.com - cool I like this idea a lot, and am happy to see Community.Wikia.com being adopted, please keep us informed here at MC as to its growth and develpment - i've been a bit less present these days as my partner has just given birth to twins... but i'll keep reading until i have a bit more time to actively contribute. Cheers! Mark Elliott 05:58, 11 October 2006 (UTC) :Evidently, we had it right, Mark. I hope you're still around, buddy. Ya gotta see this! CQ 05:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) templates I like the idea of having templates for creating links between wikia websites and Wikimedia websites. --JWSchmidt 18:45, 12 October 2006 (UTC) Good MAEN I'll be here occasionally. Like you, I'm one of the earliest contributors to this wikia. But, I don't have as much time as I'd like for wiki editing these days, so I just stop by when I can. If you saw my links on Central (and I'm rather sure you saw my userpage), you'll see that this is one of the wiki I visit whenever I can to check for vandalism, even if I don't have time to contribute. -- CocoaZen 03:11, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Cool. I always thought MetaCollab was a good idea. I'll try to be checking in more too. Thanks for the prompt reply :) CQ 03:14, 27 July 2009 (UTC) :: It's worth revisiting how to make this wiki successful; similar questions arise for the WMF Meta-Wiki (which is itself defined broadly enough to be merged with this meta-collab, though I'm not sure that is a good idea). at any rate, the current high-level dicsussoins about wikimedia strategy seem to have some impact on all collaborative free knowledge projects anywhere, so there's some element of cross-linking that would be useful. Sj 20:56, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Indeed it is Sj. I feel like the strategic sweep of WMF was conducted in an honorable fashion. The ideas flowed like kool-aid in a playground. I chuckle at thinking my schemes were outlandish! It was great to see a true metacommunity rise to a challenge like that. I'm not the tip of this iceberg, but I'm in the part that sticks up. You are too Sj. CQ 05:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC)